You Could Do More
by Flash Foreward
Summary: A series of drabble-esque stories about Jess Mariano, everyone's favourite bad boy. Based on the fanfic100 prompts.
1. Quite a Town

**A/N:** Inspired by the fanfic100 prompts. All are about Jess. The title comes from what Rory says to him in "Teach Me Tonight", that he could do more with his life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls

**You Could Do More**

**Prompt #12-Insanity  
Quite a Town**

I like New York. I liked living in New York. Then, my mom decided she couldn't handle me. So, one day, I come home from school to find a bag packed and she tells me I'm going to live with my Uncle Luke in Stars Hollow.

She went on and on about how great it would be for me. At least, I think that's what she was saying. I tuned her out after she told me I was leaving, didn't think the rest of it really mattered.

My time was better spent with my nose in a book, ignoring her raving about small town life, how much good it did her growing up there, how it's 'quite a town.'

Well, I'm here now, and I'm not seein' the charm. I could walk through the entire town in fifteen minutes, give or take a few minutes of being snagged by the locals for a bit of chit-chat.

She was right about one thing, though: it is quite a town.

A town of lunatics.


	2. The Bridge

**Prompt #5-Seeking Solace****  
The Bridge**

I made sure she was okay. Before I left, I made sure that nothing was serious, that she would be fine. I know it looks bad, taking off, but I didn't think Lorelai would be too pleased to find me at the hospital. It'll be bad enough (for me, for Luke) when she finds out I was driving, leaving seemed like the best option.

I went straight to the bridge. My bridge, that's how I was starting to think of it, anyway. It was where I went to escape, to calm down. A book in my hand, the world tuned out, it was usually perfect.

Tonight, though, it wasn't.

All I could think of was us in that car, swerving away from danger into danger…Rory hurt. I kept envisioning worst case scenarios on top of everything else. My bridge wasn't helping.

I heard Luke come up beside me; saw him out of the corner of my eye.

"I made sure she was okay," I said.

"I know you did," he replied.


	3. Only Christmas

**Prompt #38-Abandoned  
Only Christmas**

My mom doesn't want me home for Christmas. Luke claims it was all his idea, but I know she never called. I'm not an idiot. Even if she had called, I know it would've just been to humor me. She doesn't really care. I'm out of her hair, that's what matters to her.

Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Whatever.

If she doesn't want me there, why should I care? It's only Christmas. Just a stupid holiday, not even worth my time…I'll just be cynical and anti-celebration like Uncle Luke, that role seems to fit me just fine.

It's only Christmas, after all.


	4. Forget

**Prompt #73-I Can't  
Forget**

I should forget about it, all of it. All the good times, the fun we had; all the bad times, the fights. The courting, the wooing, the loving…all of it, I need to just forget. Holding onto it doesn't do me any good, it never has, so I know it's time to let go, time to move on.

She made her choice, she's staying with _him_. Even after all he's done to her, she's staying, and I'll have to live with that. I'll have to take it in stride and keep moving forward. Just forget and move on.

I have to.

But…I can't.


	5. Othello

**Prompt #9-Drive  
Othello**

Hearing her voice, the laughter behind it as she tries to focus on the book, makes him smile. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye, admiring the way her hair falls, blocking her face. She tucks it behind her ear and he returns his attention to the road before she notices he's looking.

"Are you even getting any of this?" she asks suddenly. He glances at her again to find her steady gaze is fixed on him. He shrugs.

"I thought it would be better if I focused on driving," he says. "Don't wanna crash."

She rolls her eyes and returns to the book. He debates passing the ice cream parlor, wonders if she'd notice if he just kept going.

He doesn't want this drive to end.


	6. Knowing Me

**Prompt #68-Hero  
Knowing Me**

"He asked me to marry him."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"And you said no." It wasn't a question. He sounded so sure, so certain that he was right.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, avoiding her answer.

"I know you," he replied, and she recalled that night when he first met Logan; his tirade about her choices, about how he knew her. _I know you better than anyone._

"Yeah," she said. "You do."

They were quiet for a few moments. She watched him, sitting before her, reading. Ignoring the hustle and bustle going on around them as everyone else prepared for the wedding.

_This isn't you._

"Jess," she whispered. He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in question. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Knowing me."


End file.
